


Crossing Every Boundary Line Between Earth and Sky

by Branch



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castor and Frau both have their own quirks, and their own needs for release. Fortunately, their needs dovetail. Features Castor being evil, Frau being dominant, and Castor and Frau taking care of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Every Boundary Line Between Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Alle Grenzen zwischen Himmel und Erde zu überschreiten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453962) by [JanaTearce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaTearce/pseuds/JanaTearce)



### Frau

Every time Frau went to bed with Castor he remembered why he'd sworn the last time would be the last.

"You're a sadistic fucking bastard," he panted, body arched taut under Castor's hand on his cock, which was stroking very, very slowly. Frau strained against Castor's strings wound around his arms and pulling them up over his head, which did about as much good as ever.

Castor smiled down at him, cool and collected as if they weren't naked in bed, and as if he weren't slowly driving Frau out of his mind. "Now, now, simply because some of us prefer to savor the good things in life instead of rushing through them, that's no need to be insulting."

" _You_ think it's a compliment, you--" Frau broke off in a moan as Castor rubbed a thumb slow and hard over his head. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Language, Frau," Castor murmured, eyes glinting behind his glasses. "Patience is a great virtue; you should cultivate it." He leaned down to trace tortuously light, wet circles with his tongue over Frau's nipples and Frau pulled harder against the strings holding his arms, trying to get more of that soft, wet touch. When Castor closed his teeth, ever so delicately, Frau finally broke.

"Please," he gasped, "Castor, _please_ , stop screwing around and fuck me!" He groaned as Castor made a thoughtful sound, long, slick fingers tightening around his cock.

"Since you ask politely, I suppose I could, yes." Castor caught Frau's knees and lifted them, spreading Frau wide open. More strings wrapped around his legs, keeping them there, and Castor trailed his fingers down Frau's cock, behind his balls, to rub softly against his entrance. Frau was half crazy with the heat and the teasing, and nearly aching with how badly he wanted Castor inside him. 

"Please, Castor, _now_ ," Frau begged, knowing Castor was perfectly capable of drawing this out even more. "Fuck me _now_ , you know goddamn well I can take it!"

Castor smiled, the knife-sharp smile he never showed in public, and ran his hands up Frau's spread thighs. "You want it that much?" he asked softly.

Frau shuddered in the hold of Castor's threads. "Castor," he whispered, openly pleading. " _Please_."

Castor leaned over him and kissed him, slow and hard, tongue sliding deep into his mouth. "Yes," he murmured against Frau's lips. And just like that he was pushing into Frau, barely slick. The harsh stretch of taking him in stole Frau's words and he groaned low and loud.

Castor fucked him rough and slow, and his eyes on Frau were finally hot, finally done with teasing and concealing. That was what made Frau let go at last and give himself up to Castor's control without reservation, moaning with every stroke and begging shamelessly for more whenever he had the breath. It was so good to feel this, the raw fire at the core of Castor. Frau didn't even mind being caught so helplessly in Castor's power, as long as it meant Castor would open up, open _Frau_ up and fuck him hard. The pounding of Castor's cock into him, the strength of Castor's hand wrapping around him, drowned him in sensation until Frau was nearly screaming with it, every muscle hard and taut against the strings holding him. When the tension finally snapped, it wrung Frau's body so hard he could barely breathe, shuddering with the rake of pleasure through and through him.

The sound of Castor's moan, as he drove deep into Frau, pulled an extra gasp from him, and even dazed as he was he smiled at the look on Castor's face as he caught himself over Frau: at peace for a while, washed clean of the darkness that lived behind his eyes for just a little bit.

When Castor finally released him, it was Frau's turn to moan again. His muscles felt like jelly as Castor eased him back down to the bed, and he sighed with pleasure as Castor's hands kneaded gently over his thighs. "Mmmm. You know," he sighed, "you're a complete bastard. And a flaming control freak." Frau's lips curled up. "That was fantastic."

Castor laughed softly, and settled down against the length of Frau's body. "You say that every time."

"It's true every time," Frau pointed out, and made a contented sound as Castor's arms wrapped around him. His arms were still shaky, as he settled them around Castor in return, but he really liked the cuddling afterward.

Every time they went to bed, he remembered why he'd sworn not to any more. And every time, he also remembered why he still did.

 

### Castor

One of the things Castor liked best about his bed games with Frau was when Frau stalked him. He was perfectly aware that Frau considered this evidence that Castor was every bit as perverted as himself, but Castor enjoyed the crinkle down his spine that told of eyes watching him, of a body moving up behind him on quiet feet. A part of him missed the bright edge of a threat to his life, and he didn't hesitate to take his pleasure in this softened version of it.

And for all that Frau mocked, he had a fine sense of drama about the whole thing.

Witness how patiently he had waited for Castor to take off and neatly hang his vestments, tonight, waited for the precise moment Castor was turning away from his wardrobe and shrugging off his shirt. A swift snatch, almost faster than Castor could have escaped if he'd been trying to, and he was pressed up against the wall, bare chest brushing the cool stone. Frau's hands were wrapped around his wrists, pinning them against the wall over his head, and Castor could feel the hard muscle of Frau's body against his back, holding him in place.

Willing or not, the reflex of years sent him jerking against that hold as soon as he was caught, but his hands didn't move an inch. Frau was stronger than he was, hand to hand, and his grip was like iron. Learning that all over again made Castor have to swallow in a dry throat.

"Shh," Frau said softly against his ear, pressing closer to cage him more firmly against the wall. "It's your turn."

A shadow of heat curled through Castor's body, and after another tense breath or two, he surrendered to Frau's hold, resting his forehead against the stone. "Yes," he murmured.

He never resisted Frau for long.

And Frau's grip never loosened, even as he gathered both Castor's wrists in one hand and slid the other down Castor's chest to undo his pants. Castor's breath came shorter as Frau kept him stretched against the wall and closed his hand between Castor's legs, kneading slow and strong. Castor's knees were shaky already, and the perfectly assured way Frau handled him made him moan. "Frau..."

"Shh," Frau told him again, quietly, and Castor shivered, bending his head. Frau was a gentle man. A kind man. And he was all the more inexorable, when they did this, because he knew it was what Castor wanted.

And he did want it. To _have_ to give way, to let Frau's taller, harder body confine and shelter his while Frau fondled him until he was shaking. Little wanting sounds caught in his throat, but he knew Frau would only hush him again if he spoke. Castor enjoyed hearing Frau beg; Frau wanted Castor to know that even begging wouldn't do any good.

Finally, Frau slid his hand out of Castor's open pants with a final squeeze. As Castor sagged against the wall in his grip, he caught Castor's chin, turning his head back and up until Frau could kiss him, slow and wet and deep. Castor leaned back against him, acquiescent, and Frau made a satisfied sound into his mouth. Frau's hands were still firm, but gentler now as he brought Castor's down and caught them behind his back instead. Frau guided him a few steps to bend over the side of his bed and pulled his pants down off his hips. Castor moaned softly as Frau held him in place, just as helplessly caught as he'd been up against the wall and far readier for Frau. He turned his cheek against the sheets, watching as Frau rummaged one-handed in his wall nook.

What rubbed slickly between his cheeks, though, wasn't Frau's fingers. It was the thickness of Frau's cock, and Castor's breath caught. "Frau," he whispered, eyes wide.

Frau leaned over him, caging him against the bed. "Shh," Frau murmured a third time, lips brushing the back of Castor's neck. "It's all right, Castor. Be still."

Castor closed his eyes, breath leaving him as he went limp against the bed. The quiet authority in Frau's voice was the same tone Castor heard when Frau was most intent on his duties, the one that sometimes made Castor think Frau was the truest Bishop among them. It was a voice that told him he was safe in Frau's hands, and he trusted it now, lying pliant under Frau's hold as Frau slowly, so slowly, pressed into him.

It felt incredible. 

His body opened in a slow, endless stretch, hard and breathless, until Castor was panting against the sheets, trembling with the intensity of it. And Frau just kept moving, easing back and then in with such iron control Castor couldn't help moaning just to feel it. He didn't know how long Frau fucked him like that, bent over his bed; he couldn't keep track of anything but the moment, the hardness of Frau's cock inside him, stretching and filling him relentlessly, the gentle unbreakable grip that pinned his hands behind his back.

When Frau's hand closed tight around his cock again it pulled a hoarse sound out of him, muffled by the sheets. Three hard, demanding strokes and he was gone, mindless in the wave of pleasure that dragged him down. He felt Frau drive into him harder, deeper, rocking him up off his knees, and heard Frau groan, felt the grip around his wrists tighten and pin him down ruthlessly.

It felt so good.

He didn't move when Frau let him go, just lay there and floated in the aftermath of pleasure. He didn't get to relax this completely very often and he didn't want to let it go. Frau chuckled softly and dropped a kiss against his shoulder before rising. A few breaths later, he returned with some of Castor's towels to clean up with, and helped Castor the rest of the way out of his clothes. He let Frau move him, and roused enough to make a soft, pleased noise when Frau joined him in bed and pulled Castor firmly against him. "Sleep now," he told Castor, and kissed him gently.

They would go back to fighting and sniping in the morning. But for now, Castor closed his eyes and settled meekly into the shelter of Frau's arms.

Morning would come soon enough.

**End**


End file.
